Mister Satan
dobrze zbudowany Ziemianin, sportowiec, mistrz sztuk walki, wielokrotny zwycięzca Tenka-ichi BudōkaiTytuł mistrza wypracował sobie pod nieobecność Son Gokū i jego przyjaciół, wygrywając kilkakrotnie owe mistrzostwa sztuk walki.. Jest ojcem Videl. Zasłynął, gdy sam siebie okrzyknął „bohater Ziemi”, przypisując sobie pokonanie Cella. Dragon Ball Z Cell Saga Cell Game Saga Poznajemy go podczas Cell Game Saga, kiedy to postanawia uratować mieszkańców Ziemi poprzez wygranie z Cellem w Cell Game. Przybywa na ten turniej wraz z drużyną swoich uczniów. Stana okazuje się być niezwykle silny, jak na zwykłego Ziemianina, ale i to nie wystarcza, żeby równać się z Wojownikami Z (Mr Satan nie potrafił manipulować swoją ki). Był pierwszym, który mierzył się z Cellem, walka trwała mniej niż 5 sekund, Mr Satan wykonał kilka nieskutecznych ciosów, po czym Cell odpowiedział klepnięciem, które to spowodowało wyrzucenie przyszłego mistrza poza matę. Na prośbę Szesnastki Satan rzucił głowę androida do Gohana i przez ten czyn wziął udział w pokonaniu ostatecznym Cella, bowiem dzięki temu Gohan osiągnął poziom SSJ2, co spowodowało gwałtowny wzrost mocy wojownika, który był w tym stadium wystarczająco silny, by pokonać bestię. Po zakończeniu Cell Game Satan wmówił wszystkim mieszkańcom Ziemi, że to on pokonał Cella. Ogłoszono go bohaterem. Po siedmiu latach miłego i spokojnego życia oczom widzów zostaje ukazana jego córka, Videl. Majin Bū Saga Great Saiyaman Saga W tej sadze Chempion nie odgrywa żadnej większej roli. Ciągle zaniedbuje trening poprzez imprezowanie oraz martwi się o córkę, która dzień w dzień wychodzi z domu rano i wraca późnym wieczorem. Videl trenuje sztukę latania, ukrywa ten fakt przed ojcem, gdyż chce mu zrobić niespodziankę. Tenka-ichi Budōkai Saga Jako ówczesny mistrz nie bierze udziału w eliminacjach do Tenka-ichi Budōkai. W finałowym Battle Royal mierzy się z #18, z którą wygrywa, uprzednio zawarłszy specyficzny układÓw układ polegał na tym, że jeśli #18 da wygrać Satanowi, to ten zobowiąże się wypłacić jej o wiele większą sumę pieniędzy niż standardowa nagroda w turnieju.. Junsui Majin Bū Saga Kiedy staje się jasne, jak wielkim zagrożeniem dla Ziemi jest Majin Bū, wielki mistrz, który rzekomo pokonał poprzedniego potwora, Cella zostaje wysłany, aby zabić różowego demona. Choć bardzo się boi, to jednak wyrusza do domu Bū, gdzie poznaje się z ów potworem. Okazuje się, że demon jest po prostu wielkim, grubym dzieckiem, które nie wie, że zabijanie jest złe. Mr Satan tłumaczy potworowi, czym jest kodeks moralny, a później nawet się z nim zaprzyjaźnia, przygarniają też pieska Bee, którego Bū obdarzył wielką miłością. Kiedy już wydawało się, że wszystko dobrze się skończy i Majin będzie dalej pustoszył Ziemi, dwóch mężczyzn strzela do Bee, omal go nie zabijając, co wprawia Bū w wielką złość. Na oczach Mr Satana różowy demon pod wpływem ogromnej złości wyrzuca z siebie całe zło, które materializuje się w postaci szarego i chudego Złego Bū. Pomiędzy demonami rozpoczyna się walka, którą wygrywa Zły Bū, zamieniając dobrego grubasa w czekoladkę, którą następnie zjada, zmieniając się w drugą, gorszą postać, Super Bū. Mimo tego, nie zabija Mr Satana, pamiętając ich przyjaźń. Dragon Ball GT W tej serii Satan służył Wojownikom Z jako „agitator”, zwołuje ludzi odpowiednio do przetransportowania wszystkich na nową planetę Plant i do oddania KI potrzebnej do Genki-Damy. Ta sekcja wymaga dokończenia - wiesz, co się wtedy działo? - rozwiń ją! Galeria Mister Satan i Gruby Bū tańczą z radości.png|Mister Satan cieszący się z Grubym Bū Satan.jpg|Satan na Tenka-ichi Budōkai #25 Goku i Satan Fuzja.png|Gokū wyobraża sobie fuzję z Satanem Ro_Kaioshin_świętuje_pokonanie_złego_Bu.jpg Buu i Satan.jpg|Satan w Dragon Ball Super DBS,_pierwszy_minizwiastun_(05).jpg|Mister Satan i Buu 100 000 000 zeni.png|Przekazuje Goku i Gotenowi 100 000 000 zeni chara_img121.png|Oficialny Profil Filmowy Dragon Ball Z: Bóg i bóg: Battle of Gods Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie